comicsfandomcom_ca-20200213-history
Bleach
right|thumb|200px|Portada del primer número Crèdits Guió i dibuix: Tite Kubo. Temàtica: Shonen, Fantasia, Sobrenatural, Comèdia, Aventures, Drama Traducció: Rafel Morata i Marta Gallego. Edita: Ediciones Glénat. Anys d'edició: 2007 i continúa. ISBN: (obra completa) 978-84-8449-709-7. Format: 192 pàg. en blanc i negre. Enquadernat en rústica. Preu: 6,5 €. Periodicitat: Bimestral Sèrie de 42 números (oberta). 38 números publicats. ---- Sinopsi L’Ichigo Kurosaki, de 15 anys, és un noi que veu fantasmes. Malgrat aquesta habilitat especial, té un vida força tranquil•la. Almenys ho era fins que, de sobte, un dia topa casualment amb una noia que es fa dir "shinigami" –missatgera dels morts– i amb un esperit maligne que ella anomena "hollow". Què farà l’Ichigo quan vegi la seva família en perill? ---- Títols - 1 - The Death and the Strawberry - L’Ichigo Kurosaki, de 15 anys, és un noi que veu fantasmes. Malgrat aquesta habilitat especial, té un vida força tranquil•la. Almenys ho era fins que, de sobte, un dia topa casualment amb una noia que es fa dir "shinigami" –missatgera dels morts– i amb un esperit maligne que ella anomena "hollow". Què farà l’Ichigo quan vegi la seva família en perill? - 2 - Goodbye Parakeet, goodnite my sista - “Ajuda’l...” Això demana entre plors una debilitada Karin a l’Ichigo, mentre ell cerca en Chad tot seguint el lleu rastre d'energia espiritual que emet el seu periquito. Quin deu ser el trist passat de l’esperit que habita l’ocell i que un hollow amenaça de cruspir-se? - 3 - Memories in the rain - El 17 de juny de fa sis anys va morir la preciosa i dolça mare de la família Kurosaki. La vigília de l’aniversari de la seva mort, l’Ichigo comença a actuar d’una manera estranya. Per què diu l’Ichigo que la van matar? Quina és la causa del dolor de la seva mirada? Quina és la veritable història!? - 4 - Quincy archer hates you - M’he traslladat. He canviat de número de telèfon, ara en tinc un de fantàstic, una autèntica meravella, molt fàcil de recordar. Però per algun motiu, no paro de rebre trucades equivocades. La que més em va sorprendre va ser la d’un estranger que em va demanar si era l’ambaixada de OOO (no puc dir el nom del país) i tot seguit va començar a parlar molt ràpid en rus - 5 - Rightarm of the giant - L'Uryû Ishida, un quincy, apareix d'improvís davant l'Ichigo i proclama el seu odi envers els shinigami! Desafia l'Ichigo a una competició que guanyarà qui aconsegueixi derrotar més hollow en l'espai d'una hora. Però els hollow que han convocat per al repte comencen a atacar els habitants del barri!! Podrà l’Ichigo superar el desafiament que li planteja l’Uryû Ishida? - 6 - The death trilogy oberture - L’Ichigo i l’Uryû es dirigeixen cap a la concentració de hollow a tota velocitat! En el decurs de l’enfrontament, l’Ichigo descobreix el motiu que empeny el “destructor” a odiar els shinigami. Per la seva banda, l’Uryû és conscient que les seves forces minven, mentre que els hollow són molt més nombrosos i poderosos que no pas havia previst. - 7 - The broken coda - En Renji i en Byakuya arriben de la Societat d’Ànimes per fer presonera la Rukia! Quan l’Ichigo s’adona que corre perill, surt corrents a cercar-la i ataca en Renji amb una força sobrenatural. Tot i així, un instant més tard, un atac d’en Byakuya el deixa gairebé a les portes de la mort. I s’enduen la Rukia a la Societat d’Ànimes...!! - 8 - The blade and me - L'Ichigo ha entrat al "pou de la desesperació" per tal de sotmetre's a les "lliçons" de l'Urahara, però si no aconsegueix sortir-ne a temps, es transformarà en hollow en comptes de shinigami!! Mentre el procés de corrosió continua, un home misteriós apareix als límits de la seva consciència. Prova de guiar-lo en el seu periple, però el temps s'acaba. Ha arribat l'Ichigo al pas definitiu per convertir-se en hollow!? - 9 - Fourteen days for conspiracy - L'Ichigo i els altres han travessat el portal que els durà a la Societat d'Ànimes!Es dirigeixen al Seiretei, l'indret on viuen els shinigami. Però abans d'arribar-hi, hauran de fer front a en Jidanbô, el guardià de la Porta Espiritual. L'Ichigo brandarà Zangetsu, la seva espasa zanpakutô, per derrotar en Jidanbô i obrir-se pas fins a la Societat d'Ànimes! - 10 - Tatoo on the sky - L'Ichigo i companyia decideixen fer servir la plataforma pirotècnica de la Kûkaku per fer de bales de canó, a fi de travessar la barrera protectora i entrar al Seireitei. Per aconseguir-ho, l'Ichigo s'entrena durament. - 11 - A star and a stray dog - Per fi comença la batalla a l'interior del Seireitei! L'Ichigo s'enfronta a en Madarame, mentre que en Ganju pateix els violents atacs d'en Yumichika. D'altra banda, l'Orihime i l'Ishida topen amb un enorme shinigami. Finalment, l'Ichigo enfila el camí que l'ha de portar a la torre on hi ha tancada la Rukia. - 12 - Flower on the precipice - Com a conseqüència de la derrota d'en Renji a mans de l'Ichigo, tots els capitans de les respectives divisions reben l'ordre de passar a l'acció. Poc després, l'Aizen, que s'havia pronunciat a favor d'indultar la Rukia, és assassinat a l'interior del Seireitei. Mentrestant, l'Ichigo se les ha de veure amb en Zaraki, que posseeix un terrible poder espiritual - 13 - The undead - El Seireitei queda commogut per la mort de l'Aizen. Per la seva banda, l'Ichigo pateix ferides mortals en enfrontar-se al poderós Zaraki. Tanmateix, gràcies a l'ajut de Zangetsu, que se li apareix com un home al seu món interior, l'Ichigo aconsegueix recuperar-se i desplegar tot el poder de la seva zanpakutô, amb la qual cosa torna a enfrontar-se a en Zaraki. - 14 - White tower rocks - En Ganju i en Hanatarô per fi aconsegueixen arribar fins la Rukia, engarjolada al Palau de la Penitència. Tot i això, en Byakuya capta la seva presència i es planta davant d'ells, tot atacant despietadament en Ganju amb la seva zanpakutô. Quan sembla que tot està perdut, apareix l'Ichigo des del cel! - 15 - Beginning of the death of tomorrow - L’Ishida ha descobert que el cruel shinigami Kurotsuchi va ser el responsable de la mort del seu avi i mestre, i li dispara una fletxa que supera el nivell d’energia que pot controlar! Mentrestant, l’Ichigo s’entrena de valent per arribar a dominar el “bankai”, l’alliberament de la seva zanpakutô, que li permetrà plantar cara a en Byakuya en igualtat de condicions. - 16 - Night od Wijnruit - Gràcies a la carta de l’Aizen, la Hinamori descobreix la cruel veritat que s’amaga darrere la sentència de mort de la Rukia. Per aconseguir complir la seva missió, empunya l’espasa contra l’instigador de tot el complot, en Tôshirô Hitsugaya! Per la seva banda, l’Ichigo encara no aconsegueix dominar el bankai del tot... I a sobre, a l’últim moment, decideixen avançar l’execució de la Rukia! - 17 - Rosa Rubicundior Lilio Candidior - Falten poques hores per l’execució! Amb l’ajut d’en Kenpachi i els seus, l’Orihime i els altres lluiten contra diversos capitans. D’altra banda, de camí al Palau de la Penitència, en Renji s’enfronta a en Byakuya Kuchiki. Mentrestant, aliè a les batalles que l’envolten, l’Ichigo continua sense dominar el bankai... I se li acaba el temps! - 18 - The Deathberry returns - La Doble Fulla ha estat alliberada!! Al patíbul, la Rukia sembla disposada a assumir el seu destí amb resignació, però en el moment en què el botxí es disposa a posar punt i final a la seva vida, s’esdevé una cosa inesperada... Un segons que la mort se l’endugui, l’Ichigo apareix davant seu! I les tretze divisions s’embranquen en una batalla campal!! - 19 - The black moon rising - L'Ichigo aconsegueix rescatar la Rukia i es troba de nou cara a cara amb el seu etern enemic: en Byakuya! Davant l'imponent Senbonzakura-kageyoshi d'ell, l'Ichigo contraataca amb el seu propi bankai: Tensa Zangetsu! La terrible batalla entre els dos colossos encén la còlera d'en Byakuya...! - 20 - End of hypnosis - Resulta que el suposadament traspassat Aizen encara és viu!? Ara bé, l’alegria serà breu, perquè la freda fulla de l’Aizen travessa la Hinamori. En Hitsugaya, aterrit, troba el seu cos inert...! Es descobreix l’enrevessat pla de l’Aizen, així com el veritable objectiu de la condemna a mort de la Rukia! - 21 - Be my family or not - El Seireitei ha recuperat la calma després del conflicte que va desencadenar l’Aizen. Un cop recuperat de les ferides, l’Ichigo i companyia s’acomiaden de la Rukia i se’n tornen al seu món. Ara que l’Ichigo ha estat acceptat com a shinigami substitut es passa els dies atrapant hollow. Qui deu ser el misteriós individu que se li prova d’atansar en aquests moments...!? - 22 - Conquistadores - En Hirako encara prova de convèncer l’Ichigo, que continua caçant hollow, per tal que s’uneixi als Vizard. D’altra banda, l’Isshin, que s’ensuma una catàstrofe i nota que la presència de l’Aizen els encalça, decideix reprendre la seva activitat com a shinigami. Qui són aquests “Arrancar” que han aparegut alhora que una energia espiritual immensa s’escampa per la zona? - 23 - Mala suerte! - L’Aizen ha encomanat a l’Ulquiorra que s’ocupi personalment de l’Ichigo. D’altra banda, la Rukia i els shinigami de la Societat d’Ànimes són conscients del perill que comporten les accions de l’Aizen i es dirigeixen a l’encontre de l’Ichigo. Comença una batalla entre shinigami i Arrancar que pot ser memorable...! - 24 - Immanent god blues L'Ichigo i l'exèrcit de shinigami s'enfronten als sis arrancar, amb en Grimnjow al capdavant. Aquest xoc de forces promet desembocar en una violenta batalla! Però justament quant tot sembla perdut, els shinigami s'"alliberen de les seves limitacions". Ha arribat l'hora del contraatac!! - 25 - No shaking throne L’Ichigo s’adreça als Vizard per esbrinar més coses sobre com mantenir a ratlla el seu hollow interior. Abans, el noi de cabells de color taronja refusava aquesta part seva, però les provocacions de la Hiyori han aconseguit que es transformi en un hollow! Després d’acceptar el seu poder fora del comú, l’Ichigo es podria convertir en un altre Vizard... - 26 - The Mascaron Drive L’Ichigo, en Sado i l’Ishida s’entrenen durament per preparar-se per la batalla contra l’Aizen, que pla neja reproduir una “clau reial”. Per la seva banda, l’Orihime se sent dolguda perquè és l’única a la qual no deixen lluitar en aquesta ocasió. Però passa una cosa inesperada! Un grup d’arrancar ataca tot d’una l’Ichigo i els seus companys... - 27 - Goodbye Halcyon Days Mentre torna de la Societat d’Ànimes al món dels vius, l’arrancar Ulquiorra intercepta l’Orihime i l’obliga a acompanyar-lo. L’Orihime fa un tracte amb ell i aconsegueix guanyar una mica més de temps per curar l’Ichigo en secret. Tot seguit, s’allunya del seu costat per mirar de dominar uns sentiments que la consumeixen per dins. ---- Notes Bleach és el manga que ha arrasat al Japó. Es tracta d'una sèrie oberta que cada mes guanya nous incondicionals. - El tom 19 inclou tot un episodi a color - Les portades de l'edició catalana són com les originals japoneses, diferenciant-se de les de l'edició castellana. - Per un error, la portada del volum 19 és igual a la castellana. ---- Enllaços ---- Categoria:Manga